


L'Enfant maudit - Texte n°1 : « Augurey »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: L'Enfant maudit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILERS CURSED CHILD]<br/>La future Augurey est venue au monde dans le secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Enfant maudit - Texte n°1 : « Augurey »

**Author's Note:**

> J'inaugure cette petite series sur la pièce de théâtre « Cursed Child » (« L'Enfant maudit » en français). Quelques petits textes que ma lecture m'a inspirés.
> 
> Est-il nécessaire de préciser que ce recueil est plein de SPOILERS pour le public français, à moins que celui-ci n'ait lu la pièce dans sa version originale ? Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler, je vous recommande de ne pas lire les textes dans l'immédiat (mais vous pourrez toujours revenir faire un tour sur cette fic une fois que vous aurez lu l'œuvre ^-^').

La douleur était insupportable, malgré les différentes potions et les nombreux sorts anti-douleur qui lui avaient été administrés. Les crampes dans son ventre menaçaient d'ouvrir celui-ci en deux par leur violence – ou en tout cas, c'était l'effet que cela faisait. Néanmoins, Bellatrix Lestrange supportait vaillamment les contractions qui gagnaient en intensité au fil des minutes, et gardait autant qu'elle y parvenait la tête haute. Donner la vie à l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres était un grand honneur, et, durant les neuf mois éprouvants pendant lesquels elle l'avait porté, sa fierté n'avait fait que se renforcer tout au long des semaines.

Elle ne put retenir le petit cri qui franchit ses lèvres, avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Lord Voldemort lui avait confiance, elle devait maintenant remplir sa tâche avec le plus de dignité possible.

\- L'enfant arrive, annonça la sage-femme. Je vois le haut de sa tête. Vous allez devoir pousser, lady Lestrange.

La sage-femme avait été « réquisitionnée » par le couple Malefoy afin que la naissance d'un bébé aussi important se déroule sans encombre. Par le mot « réquisitionnée », entendons plutôt « kidnappée » – cette femme pensait qu'elle serait ensuite récompensée au-delà de tous ses espoirs si l'accouchement se déroulait sans problème, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait revenir à une vie normale... mais Bellatrix avait prévu un autre destin pour elle. Personne ne devait savoir que son bien-aimé Maître avait pu assurer sa descendance, et la sage-femme ne récoltera qu'un _Avada Kedavra_ une fois son travail terminé, et ce, peu importe l'issue.

Bellatrix sentit ses instincts naturels de femme reprendre le dessus, et commença à pousser de toutes ses forces. Narcissa, assise à ses côtés, lui prodiguait des conseils pour maîtriser sa respiration. La brune avait catégoriquement refusé la main que lui avait tendu sa sœur. C'était _sa_ mission, _son_ devoir, et elle l'accomplirait seule et sans faillir.

Un cri de bébé se fit entendre dans la chambre sombre, et Bellatrix se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, éreintée mais fière.

\- C'est une petite fille, fit la sage-femme en coupant le cordon. Elle m'a l'air d'être en bonne santé. Souhaitez-vous la prendre dans vos bras, lady Lestrange ?

\- En aucune façon, laissa échapper la femme Mangemort. Rendez-la présentable et amenez-la à son père.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait espéré un garçon, pensa amèrement Bellatrix. Toutefois, une héritière lui serait tout aussi profitable si celle-ci se révélait digne de la puissance de son père.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, c'est très sombre et Bellatrix est immensément dingue (mais ça vous le saviez déjà :p). Néanmoins, si vous avez apprécié (ou pas, mais dans ce cas-là argumentez s'il vous plaît), vous pouvez me le dire en review :)
> 
> Ce premier texte a été posté avec une journée de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, mais soyez sûrs que le deuxième est prêt et sera livré à l'heure mercredi prochain ^-^' Bonne semaine !


End file.
